The waterborne epoxy resins market is anticipated to grow at a steady rate and will post a compound annual growth rate (“CAGR”) of close to 8% during the forecast period. The increasing shift toward green and eco-friendly products will drive the growth prospects for the global waterborne epoxy resins market until the end of 2021.
Generation 1 water-based epoxy resins are epoxy resin emulsions prepared by high-speed stirring in a homogenizing mixer using a surfactant. The disadvantages of those epoxy resin emulsions are poor water resistance, poor adhesion to substrates or top coats, and low mechanical stability, all due to the presence of the surfactants. US 2013/0090413A1 disclosed a water-soluble epoxy resin obtained by causing an epoxy resin (B) to react with a carboxyl-group-containing compound (A) obtained by reacting a polyethylene glycol monoalkyl ether (A-1) and an acid anhydride (A-2). The water-soluble epoxy resin has high water-solubility and maintains emulsion stability for epoxy resins.